Carver Hawke
} |name = Carver Hawke |image = CARVER.jpg |px = 270px |title = Soldier(formerly) Warden-Ensign (possible) Knight-Corporal (possible) |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar (Act 2 onward) |quests = |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Malcolm Hawke (father) Leandra Amell (mother) Bethany Hawke (twin sister) Hawke (brother/sister) Gamlen Amell (uncle) Charade Amell (cousin) |voice = Nico Lennon |appearances = Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age }} Carver Hawke (born 9:12 Dragon) is Hawke's younger brother and Bethany's fraternal twin. He specializes in two-handed weaponry. Appearance Carver will have one of several facial structures, depending on which preset the player starts character creation with for their Hawke. The same applies for Bethany, Leandra and Gamlen. There are three base facial shapes that each family member can have. Hawkes using the default Hawke appearance or any of the first three presets will get the first head shape, Hawkes using the second three presets will get the second head shape, and Hawkes using the final three presets (or any modded presets past that) will get the third shape. Each of the three head shapes has three variations - one with a pale skintone, one with a medium skintone, and one with a dark skintone, and each with a different hairstyle. Which of these variations is used by the game depends on Hawke's skintone; the first four skintones will result in the light-skinned version of Carver, the second four in the medium-skinned version, and the final four in the dark-skinned version. All versions of Carver will have black hair. Involvement Friendship and rivalry Carver is very prideful and takes value in proving his worth to his family and comrades. Aggressive behavior impresses Carver, he is also a pro-Chantry supporter and supporting the Chantry's actions impresses Carver. Carver despises being inferior to his sibling, selecting dialogue that makes Hawke "selfless" will make him dislike Hawke with the sole exception of family matters. He also does not approve of pro-mage options that try to be merciful to mages. Quests Prologue Act 1 Mark of the Assassin Initial statistics Talents Equipment Carver specific gear Armor An upgrade for Carver's armor, Fereldan Man-at-Arms Issue, is available in Act 1: – in the Estate Vault during the Birthright quest. Other – initial weapon – requires Warrior Item Pack DLC – requires Legacy – requires Warrior Item Pack II – requires Mark of the Assassin Alternate * If Carver becomes a Grey Warden and re-joins Hawke's party during The Last Straw in Act 3 (or for the DLC), he will wear Plate of the Warden-Ensign with the Grey Warden insignia on its chest, and use In both cases, the three previously unused armor upgrade slots will be automatically filled, providing , and . The two swords have identical appearances and damage, but differ in other stats. }} Quotes * (Defending his mother from an ogre) "You soulless bastards!" * (After learning that Gamlen left the Amell will in the estate's vault) "What kind of daft bastard leaves that behind?" * (To Fenris) "If you have a problem with my brother/sister, you have a problem with me." * "It's like Mother, taking everything out on us. She was just scared. I don't have a place in the life she is trying to bring back." * (About Carver's namesake in Family History) "A man who let him look ahead. It would always mean 'skill thoughtfully applied.' Not exactly 'master of all blades' but... Father actually thought there was worth to a swordsman." *"A hundred ways to run, and we choose backward. Whatever you say, but chasing an old name isn't really starting over." Dialogue * Bethany: We should've run sooner, why did we wait so long? * Carver: Why are you looking at us? We've been running since Ostagar! (alternatively, if Hawke is a mage and unable to serve in the king's army) * Bethany: We should've run sooner, why did we wait so long? * Carver: Why are you looking at me? I've been running since Ostagar! Trivia * Lukas Kristjanson wrote Carver for Dragon Age II. * Carver is related to the human Warden from the Magi Origin through his mother, whose maiden name is Amell. * In Act 1, Hawke will receive a letter addressed to Carver from a woman in Lothering named Peaches. If Hawke is male, Peaches will have an obvious crush on him which Carver clearly disapproves of, as he refused to introduce them. If Hawke is female, the letter makes reference to an implied sexual encounter between Carver and herself in Barlin's barn. * When talking to Leandra, she will reveal that she gave "eighteen years of loving and feeding, and raising" to Carver, thus making him eighteen years old at the time of The Destruction of Lothering. Which would make him 19 at Act 1, 22 at Act 2, and 25 at Act 3. * In dialogue at Gamlen's house, Hawke refers to Carver as the 'second child', implying Carver is the older of the Hawke twins. * In Act 1, during the quest named "Family History", Carver will find out that his namesake was a templar who had allowed Malcolm Hawke, Leandra's husband, to get out of Kirkwall and have the family move to Lothering, in Ferelden. * In the Dragon Age II Demo, Carver is wearing the recoloured armor of the Kirkwall City Guard which is also worn by Hugh, during the expanded intro if he is present during it, despite the fact that he never wears it in the game. When Varric amends his story, Carver will be wearing his normal outfit. * During Act 1, if you take Carver to talk to the Arishok he will sometimes say "we only had one Qunari in Lothering but that was enough", referring to Sten in Dragon Age: Origins. *During party banter, it is hinted Carver may be romantically interested in Merrill. **If Hawke romances Merrill, Hawke and Carver can have a brief in-party conversation during the Legacy DLC where Carver asks if Hawke and Merrill are together and then coldly states he's "happy" for them, to which Merrill confusingly asks if she missed something yet again. *Carver's hairstyle and skintone will change automatically depending on Hawke's skintone, but his hair will always be black, regardless of Hawke's hair color. Gallery Carver55.png|Close up of Carver Carver23.png|Carver in the exaggerated opening Attributesandrivalry.png|Attributes and the Friendship/Rivalry bar Carver-DA2.jpg|Carver in Kirkwall DragonAge2 2014-08-04 20-47-22-274.jpg|Carver in Warden armor Carver in templar regalia.jpg|Carver in Templar regalia Carver ATDR Templar.png|Encountering Carver for the first time as a Templar Bethany Carver Chart.jpg|Carver's appearance varies with Hawke's facial preset and skintone Templar_Carver_(HoDA).png|Carver as a Templar in Heroes of Dragon Age See also , the letter Carver sends to Hawke at the start of Act 2 References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Temporary companions Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Fereldans Category:Grey Wardens Category:Templars